6 weeks of Katamari
by HienFan
Summary: 6 weeks before valentine. PrinceXKuro
1. Proloque

6 Weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer I don't own anyone

Warning Bathroom scene

Pairing PrinceXKuro

Note: The entire story is told in the Prince's POV

Prologue

Today was a rainy day. Cats and dogs to be specific. I was at the living room looking at the window as dad was inside the closet trying to decide on something to wear for dinner with mom. I sighed remember an event six months ago when I accidentally kissed Kuro when I tripped in front of him trying to talk to him. Apparently it's offensive since he got angry and threatened me that he will never speak to me again.. *sigh* it's a huge injury to me considering that we were best friends when we were kids and to see him suddenly go against me feels like I betrayed him and I don't even know why..

Anyway Dad came out in a white suit smiling in a cheesy manners and said 'Well son do you think We look good?'

I smiled shyly and replied 'Yes Dad it looks very nice on you'

As I was saying all that my kid sister appeared with a sweet and charming smile and beamed 'Oh yes Papa it makes you look so handsome! I bet Mama will just love this'

Dad got excited and chirped 'Why thank you Our daughter. We really think Our Queen will love this indeedee-O' and went out of the room to have dinner with Mom

As soon as Dad left I sighed and arranged some of my stuff into the bookshelf

Seven minutes later Dad suddenly yelled 'Hey Prince! Our Younger Brother wants to call you!'

So I had to go down and answer the phone since Dad can get pretty grumpy if I leave him holding the phone for too long

Downstairs

As soon as I went downstairs and into the living room Dad handed me the phone at once and left to have dinner with Mom, I said 'Hello' to the phone

Soon I heard Ryu's voice saying 'Hello Prince, Dad wants to see you today. He said he wanted to talk to you about something'

'Urr.. sure Ryu.. but I…is Kuro here?' I said shaking dreading that Kuro is in and wanting to get revenge on me

'Yes Prince. Is something wrong?' said Ryu in a confused tone

I shuddered and said 'You remember that event six months ago right?'

'Yeah..' said Ryu 'But don't be scared Dad's watching us so Kuro can't get at you'

'T-thanks Ryu' I said putting down the phone in relief, grabbing an umbrella and flying off to Planet Shiro

At Planet Shiro I went inside the castle, lean my umbrella near the door way and went into he dining room to see my Uncle, my Auntie, Ryu, June, Kuro, Shikao, Colombo and Opeo all sitting down and drinking tea. I said shyly 'Hello..'

Ryu, June, Shikao, Colombo and Opeo looked at me while giving me a sweet smile while Kuro glared but dares not attack since he's afraid of his father while Uncle said 'Hello Prince.. I need to talk to you about something'

'Yes Uncle..' I said while sitting down on a chair while Ryu and his siblings walks off

'Prince I know that you might have to inherit your father's position someday and I'm getting a bit concerned.. you haven't been in a relationship with a single girl yet… how are you ever going to find a wife to bear an offspring to carry over your family line?' said my Uncle

'I-I don't know Uncle…' I said

'Isn't there any girl that interests you Prince?' said my Aunt

'Not really..' I said while closing my eyes 'They are nice but.. I'm not really interested in any of them..'

'Maybe we can find a nice girl for you to start off with' said my Aunt

'Thanks but..' I said going red

'We are concerned Prince what if you don't have any heir' said my Uncle

I blushed and closed my eyes as they continued on, hoping it would all end soon since it's starting to tick me off

After the conversation ended I went out of the room and saw June saying 'Wow.. Dad and Mom are so long winded about your future Prince'

'I know' I said

'Well they are concerned about your welfare Prince. If there's no one to rule the planet anymore… Doom is bound to happen' said Ryu patting me on the back 'So Prince are you ever going to get a girl' before walking off to catch some sleep

'I don't know I..' I said when I suddenly saw Kuro glaring at me and giving out a cough before walking off into the pouring rain. I looked at him as he left and said 'Why is he behaving like this lately?'

'No idea' said June shaking her head while walking off to sleep too

I sighed and left the castle with my umbrella

Outside the castle

As I was about to fly off I noticed that Kuro has collapsed on the ground and gasped before picking him up and flying to Kurock

At Kurock

When I arrived at Kurock I ran inside the little tree house and shut the door as soon as possible to prevent rain from entering the house

When I shut the door, I took a short sight at Kuro's room. It was extremely messy with mangas and sentai figures all over the place and video games lying on the shelf and Bomberman toys near the bathroom, after looking at the room I went inside the bathroom

Inside the bathroom

When I managed to carry Kuro into the bathroom, I stripped him off his clothes before getting a bucket of water and some soap to scrub him before putting him inside the tub and taking a shower myself

After the shower I carried Kuro back inside the bedroom and put him to bed while sleeping on the floor, unfortunately my sleep was interrupted when I heard sniffing and got up to check on Kuro to see him sobbing lightly so I decided to hold one of his hands and tried to comfort him by saying 'Don't cry Kuro.. nothing is going to happen to you..'

Unfortunately fatique overcame me and I collapsed

PS Woo redone and cliffhanger


	2. Part 1

6 Weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone

Pairing: PrinceXKuro

Warning: A fight, family problems

Chapter 1

I was still sleeping when suddenly Kuro screamed "PRINCE! GET OUT OF THE BED!'

I woke up and moved out of the bed and saw Kuro looking absolutely boiling mad as he said in a dangerous tone 'Don't come near me if you want your life…'

I backed off and said 'But Kuro.. I don't know what going on.. can you explain why.. why did you suddenly break off our friendship, we used to be such good friends for a long time Kuro.. why oh why did this have to happe-'

I couldn't finish my sentence since Kuro threw a brick at me so I had to run away or risk head injuries

As soon I ran off I flew back home to see Mom and Dad watching a romance film. They don't seemed to be worried or anything so I decided to visit planet Shiro and visit Ryu since my kid sister was also out somewhere

Planet Shiro

At Planet Shiro I knocked on the door until I heard Ryu said 'Come in' and I went in

Inside the palace

As soon as I entered the hallway I saw Ryu leaning on a wall near the hallway holding a shuriken. I blinked before I said 'Ryu your parents and siblings are not around are they?'

'No Mom and Dad went out to visit earth' said Ryu 'While June is visiting Foomin and the other three are in their playhouse'

'Thanks' I said 'Ryu there's something I need to talk to you, it's about Kuro. He's been avoiding me like the plaque lately and even threatens to kill me when I was near him'

Ryu dropped his shuriken stared at me for a while and said 'Prince there's a reason why he did that. Dad... he's been giving Kuro a hard time after the Sunflower Island affair, when Shikao told all about the events there he thought that your friendship with Kuro is going too far and made Kuro not to interact with you since he fears that you two are starting to have 'feelings' I don't know what happened but it mentally damaged Kuro enough to avoid you if you dare touch him'

'I see…' I said 'So that's why he's so cold lately, he was afraid that our friendship might develop into something else and thus prevent me from getting a girl and producing an heir'

'Correct Prince' said Ryu

I looked down at my shoes wondering what will happen if such a case happens but shrugged it aside and said 'Ryu can you try and bring Kuro over? I'm afraid he won't listen to me if I'm alone'

'Oh alright Prince' said Ryu 'But you better be able to take one very serious risk in which if it gets caught in public it'll cause disgrace to the entire family. I don't know what is it but I can sense it'

'I'm ready Ryu…' I said

'Very well Prince if that's the case' said Ryu 'I'll call him then' He took picked up the phone and used it to call Kuro

I stared at Ryu and suddenly started to feel awfully chilly when I heard Ryu said 'Hello little brother it's me Ryu, listen I really need you to come there's someone who needs to talk to you. I can't tell you have to come to see for yourself. Thanks' Ryu puts down the phone and sai 'Alright I managed to talk him into coming but it'll be a while before he arrives'

'Thanks Ryu' I said

5 Minutes later

As me and Kuro were standing on the hallway we heard the door creaked and Kuro said 'Yes what is it Big Brother' before he stopped frozen at the sight of me and said in a cold tone '… What do you want Prince?'

'Now now Kuro simmer down' said Ryu

'Kuro… Your brother told me that you and your father had a fight ever since the Sunflower Island affair, is it true?'

'Why do you care Prince?' said Kuro

'Because I'm worried about our friendship' I said 'You are acting so strange.. it's not good for you to be like this Kuro… I thought we were friends'

Kuro's frown softened a bit as he said 'Prince… my dad was really concerned about this if our relationship goes any further it might bring a downfall to the royal family since you would really refuse to get a wife to produce an heir'

'I don't care about that' I said 'Listen Kuro I'm much more concerned about our friendship than about the royal lineage, it's not like it's gonna happen now after all. We still have many years to go'

Kuro kept quiet and looked at me before he said softly 'if you don't really care then I can't speak much to you about this anymore Prince'

'Thanks Kuro…' I said 'I know your parents won't be pleased but we've been friends for too long and we can't just break up like this'

As we continued speaking Ryu smiled at us before he continued Training

To be continued


	3. Part 2

6 Weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer I don't own anyone

Warning A fire incident

Pairing PrinceXKuro

Chapter 3

It's been a week since me and Kuro decide to become friends again. Today I'm in my room wondering what to do today when June suddenly came in and said 'Hey Prince how's things today?'

'Fine' I said 'So June why are you here?'

'I feel like going to the sweet store but dad won't let me go alone. Prince can you come with me?'

'Oh sure'

'YAY! Thanks prince' she cried while hugging me

I sighed at her before leaving the room

Somewhere in a Japanese sweet shop

As soon as we reached Earth and went into some random sweet shop I stopped walking for a while and looked at all the mouth watering caramels, toffees, taffies, lollipops, chocolates and boiled candies in cute little glass bottles while June bought a few chocolate taffies.

As soon as she bought them I asked her 'June where is Kuro?'

'Kuro? He's at some doujinshi store in a place called Kyoto called Comicnet'

'Thanks' I said flying off to Kyoto

At Comicnet

As soon as I saw the words Comicnet in Kyoto I stopped flying and entered the store to see a few people in the store so I wandered around until I saw a familiar figure in black and red with shoulder length black hair near the Shounen section so I approached him and said 'Hello Kuro'

He looked up in surprised and said 'P-prince?'

'June told me you were here'

'I see…'

'Well I'm gonna read a doujin then'

'Sure'

I went to the shoujo section and took out a doujinshi and opened it savouring the lovely fan made story and wondering if real life is really anything like those books and remembering my childhood days with Kuro and June, as well as Foomin, my rival. I put the book down and looked at Kuro. Things have changed so much over the years… Kuro used to be a weak feeble little kid but now he's brave and strong. Not to mention very anti social… while I myself went from a rash kid to this

As I was reading suddenly we heard a large explosion and the store keeper yelled 'Fire!'

Yikes fire! Dad didn't know I'm here so he won't be able to give us the fire proof power up. We have to leave at once! But the fire was blazing in so many directions… I really need to be careful or else… But first I have to find Kuro. I only hope he's still alive

As I managed to carefully get across the room I saw Ryu, June and Foomin standing right outside the store looking worried with a fire blocking the way. Then I saw a badly injured Kuro lying on the floor. I gasped before picking him up and trying to find a route so we can get out at once

It took a while to find the route and as I was getting nearer to the entrance I broke my ankle and couldn't stand so Ryu and June ran towards me and helped me drag Kuro away from the building while Foomin stared at me for a while before she decided to drag me out as well. It was a close shave with only a few seconds before the entire building detonated

As we saw the building disintegrate Ryu went to the nearest phone booth to call my parents while Kuro is taken to the hospital and June asked me in a worried tone 'Prince are you alright?'

'Yes but my ankle hurts' I said as the medical scouts went to bandage my ankle

A few days later

Right now I am at the hospital with a broken leg sitting next to Foomin (Much to my displeasure) while waiting for the doctors to give us news on Kuro's condition. Ryu, June, Shikao, Colombo, Opeo and I were horrified to hear he got burns and a fractured tibia and had to be hospitalize for several days. A couple of hours later a nurse appeared and told us that Kuro is recovering. We sighed in relieve while she told me that Kuro wanted to see me

I entered the room Kuro is in and curtsey in a graceful manner and greeted him

Kuro gave a weak smile and said 'Prince there's a reason why I wanted you to come here alone' He blushed a bit 'I actually love you behind my father's back… and I had this feeling for a long time…'

As he said all that I turned red out of embarrassment. It's the exact same feeling I have for him… But I feel so ashamed of it Kuro is my cousin and I have this romantic feeling of love for him? I think of all my other cousins like brothers and sisters yet I think of Kuro like this? And he is my first cousin to add which is just plain incest as what Kuro father says. I'm supposed to find a girl to marry and produce an heir when I grow up but with my feelings for Kuro I might be too overcome with infatuation to get myself a girl. So I tried to hide what I really felt to prevent that from happening

But when he said all of that I couldn't hide it anymore and started to shake. Kuro was a bit disappointed and whispered softly 'Prince… I know you feel the same but you should fulfill your duties to ensure that you family line will continue…'

I shook my head and stuttered 'N-no Kuro I really do love you a lot but it's just that your father will be horrified when he finds out and it will be too troublesome…'

'I know Prince but I'm willing to take risks'

'Kuro…'

Before Kuro could reply he collapsed and started to breath lightly. I looked at Kuro with his shoulder length black hair, blood red eyes and pale skin. He might not be the most attractive creature I ever saw but to me it's sufficient enough. Too much beauty is never good anyways

I remembered the time me and Kuro were still innocent kids ignorant of the more mature side of the earth sending each other sweets and a bunch of letters until one day Kuro suddenly stopped sending me things back. I wondered what was wrong until he sent me a letter telling me not to send anymore things to him. Ever since we still speak but we seem to not get along as well as we used to be. In fact I suspect that we might be in love during then

Now I that I know we are having feelings my one concern is. What will happen if we are caught?

To be continued


	4. Part 3

6 weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer I don't own anyone

Pairing PrinceXKuro

Warning OC bashing

Story

Well today is a nice bright day without any rain or clouds. Kuro, June, my sister, Ryu and I were with Mom and Dad at Swallow park. Dad, Mom, Sis and June were really excited at all the birds flying around so they went off to play with the birds while Ryu was hiking so that leaves me and Kuro to ourselves

As we were deciding what to do we saw an ice cream shop so I told Kuro to find somewhere to sit while I go buy ice cream for us two

When I arrived at the ice cream shop I smiled at the shop keeper and said 'Greetings miss can you give me a mint ice cream and a garlic ice cream?'

The girl went shocked and said 'B-but sir ice cream doesn't come in garlic flavour. Garlic doesn't taste good frozen'

'Oh. Then I'll have vanilla then'

'Okay then'

The girl then scooped out a very beautiful bluish green ice cream and put it into a cup and as she scooped the vanilla ice cream she asked me 'So who are you buying the mint ice cream for? A girlfriend?'

I blushed and started to stammer so she shrugged her shoulders and gave me the ice cream. I paid the bills and walked out of the shop 

At the park

As I was looking for Kuro I found him near one of the benches with some strange looking person hugging Kuro. I approached the two going red in the face to imagine that Kuro has someone other than me

As soon as I got near them the other person pushed me and screamed in a shrill voice 'YOU THTAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'TH MINE!'

I backed off and stammered 'W-who are you and why doesn't Kuro ever tell me about you?'

'That's cause I never met him before' Kuro replied

'Oh…'

'BUT I LOVE HIM!' the random stranger screamed

'Now now please simmer down if you really love Kuro then-'

'NOOOO GO AWAY!'

'Listen mister stop being such a brat' said Kuro 'I've known him for almost all my life while we have only just met today. What's up with you?'

'But I…'

'Now now… We might not get along together because I care for him very much and you just seem too contrasting to his sweet and quiet personality and I hate noisy people they are just not meant for me'

'But if you love me back I might quite down…'

'I doubt you can really just change like that'

'But I can I can'

'It's not that easy to'

'It IS easy'

Kuro grumbled impatiently and turned to face me 'Prince we'd better go now. I don't think this annoying loser will ever listen to reason'

'Right Kuro' I said

We ran away from the boy and stopped near the lake to see that June, Mom, Dad and Sis were playing with the birds happily. I smiled at them while giving the ice cream to Kuro and we ate while they are nuzzling the swallows

The rest of the day passed of peacefully as we never saw that stranger again. For now anyways…

To be continued

Just so you know that OC will appear again a bit later


	5. Part 4

6 weeks of Katamari

Pairings PrinceXKuro, mentions of JuneXFoomin

Warning: Some pretty naughty implication in the beginning

Notes: Well I'm halfway through the story and eventually the Prince's and Kuro's secret will be found out

Part 5

Today is a nice clear day I'm at home reading a book about childbirth when Dad suddenly stormed in and exclaimed 'Prince your room is in a mess please clean it up'

'Fine Dad….' I groaned closing the book and dragging my feet to my bedroom

When I arrived at the bedroom I saw a couple of dust, books on the floor and my bed in a mess and grumbled... But still I have to do it or Dad might get angry. Sighing I picked up a broom to sweep up the dust

I dusted up all the cobwebs hanging behind my bookcase and near my bed before picking up the books and putting back into the bookshelf, as I am putting the encyclopedia into the small shelf I knocked down something and looked down to find a small little blue box and opened it to find five small cyan coloured mint sweets and a note

I picked up the note and read it

Dear Prince

I bought some sweets last night and I hope you like it. Sorry for such a small gift… My father is quite strict with money

Kuro

I gave a weak smile. To think Kuro could even think of buying sweets for me knowing that his father disapproves of our friendship and the fact that Kuro and his five siblings are always given very little pocket money and have to use it wisely and not spend it lavishly. He must have been in a really generous mood since he's usually fairly selfish over gifts. I took out one of the sweets and gave it a nice long suck. Not bad…

Unfortunately for me as I was still sucking it my little sister appeared and chirped 'Hey brother do you need help cleaning you room?'

As soon as I heard her voice I hid the box behind one of my books and said 'S-sure sis the more the better'

Sis smiled and took a mop to clean the floor up. As she was mopping near the book case the handle of the mop knocked one of the book. I held my breath praying it would not be the one that is covering the box

Unfortunately it is… 'Huh? A blue box?' Sis took the box and opened it to see the sweets and note 'So where did you get the sweets- ooh a note' she turned her head to look at me 'So who's the note for?'

'N-no one sis' I lied

'Come on tell me-' she paused and started smirking 'Oooh did Kuro send you this note?'

'N-no'

'Aw come on don't lie to me I know that you and Kuro used to send presents to each other years ago. Ryu told me that'

I was about to deny it when she open up the note. I started to sweat profusely until she finished reading and smirked at me 'I was right it's Kuro. So brother what have you two been doing?'

'N-nothing sis'

She poked my ribs and protested 'Come on brother. Have you two decided to be friends again? Or best friends? Or-' she stopped and smirked 'Are you two… In Love?

'N-no we are not in love' I lied

'Don't lie to me brother you two must be in love. Otherwise why would Kuro risk getting ostracized just to give you a bunch of notes and presents'

She poked even harder and continued 'Ryu told me all about that affair between you and his family. He told me that his father doesn't want you and Kuro to get too involved with each other anymore since he is suspecting you two are having feelings for each other after Dad told him about that 'flower' affair'

'Y-yes you are right sis…' I kneeled down and begged 'But sis don't tell Dad I don't want to get Kuro into trouble for this'

'Come on brother I'm not a tell tale like what Ace used to be'

'T-thanks sis'

After my sister left I began to shudder at the idea of our relationship being found out. Dad might not mind but Uncle Shiro will really never trust me again and Kuro ever being together again if he ever finds out…

Just then I heard Dad yelled in his booming voice 'Oy Prince! Ryu's on the phone, he wants to talk to you'

'Yes Dad' I said

I ran downstairs to see Dad holding the kitchen phone 'Here you can talk to Ryu as long as you want while We go watch some television with Our wife'

I picked up the phone and mumbled 'Hell Ryu…'

'Ah hi Prince how is things today?'

'Alright I guess'

'Ah good to hear. Listen umm there's going to be a fireworks festival tonight and me and my younger brothers and sister are going to come along so urrr… are you willing to come along?'

I perked up and exclaimed 'Yes Ryu, I would love to come. I love fireworks'

'I knew you would be pleased. Come over at five in the evening for dinner. It's at Kyoto by the way'

'Sure Ryu'

Tonight at Kyoto in a café I saw Ryu smiling at me. I also saw June, Kuro, Foomin, Shikao, Colombo, Lalala and Opeo. I smiled at the Shiro family but frowned at Foomin while sitting on a vacant seat next to Kuro

A waitress appeared and ask 'Sir what would you like for dinner?'

'Garlic salad and vanilla tea with two str-' I covered my mouth before I could finish my sentence. Yikes! I nearly said straw… I better be careful there kids around and if they saw me and Kuro sweetheart sipping it's gonna alert everyone… 'Two spoonful of vanilla miss'

'Okey dokey sir'

As the waitress left I sighed in relief. I better be more careful…

While we were waiting Ryu approached me and whispered 'Prince umm after the festival we need to talk… in private'

'Umm s-sure Ryu' I whispered back

He went back to his seat while the others stared at him in a confused state

After dinner we left the restaurant and went to the park to watch the firework. Of course since we are outdoors and umm some of my cousins (*cough* Kuro, Opeo *cough*) are wearing less than appropriate clothes they shivered a little. But as soon as they saw the fireworks they forgot about their cold and looked up excitedly.

Though 20 minutes later Kuro felt cold again so I wrapped my arms around him and mumbled 'Kuro… If you feel cold just stay close by me…'

'T-thank you Prince…' said Kuro

Foomin started to snicker at us so Ryu has to whack her on her head to keep her quiet. At the moment we are enjoying ourselves. But I started to wonder. Why does Ryu want to talk to me?

After the firework festival ended most of us flew back to our house for bed while I went to planet Shiro to talk to Ryu

At planet Shiro I saw Ryu near the doorway looking rather concerned 'Prince…. W-we need to talk…'

'What is it Ryu?'

It's about you and your relationship Kuro. I'm afraid that it's not healthy at all'

'Ryu… what are you talking about? You are the one who encouraged us'

'Prince that was back then. I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. But now… I'm not so sure anymore'

'A-are yu afraid that we will kiss?'

'No it's not the kiss that bothers me. But something else… Something more than kiss…'

Before he could say anymore Opeo appeared 'Big brother Ryu what's going on?'

'O-oh it's nothing Opeo' Ryu lied 'You should go to sleep Opeo…'

'Oh okay big brother'

As Opeo left Ryu sighed and said 'Prince if this relationship continues I'm afraid that… that… *sigh* you are still too young to understand at the moment'

'But Ryu what is this thing that's so undesirable?'

'I think you know about this thing but… are you willing to know what is this thing?'

'Yes Ryu…'

Ryu lowered his head a little and whispered something that made me shudder

'Prince are you willing to risk that? Do you want your whole royal linage to be tarnished like this?'

I looked at Ryu. He looked so serious even more serious than usual. Maybe even more than Mu. But it's all gone too far I don't want to break my relationship 'N-no I don't want to break it up. It's all gone too far I don't want to hurt Kuro's feelings and I don't want to deny it anymore Ryu'

'Very well then Prince so you are willing to take a huge risk. But remember, if my father catches you two together you are both in deep deep trouble'

I gulp 'R-right Ryu'

As he left for bed I flew off back home to catch some sleep

To be continued

About the childbirth book, the Prince is not planning to have babies for Kuro at all (both are not those type of people able to carry babies) but rather for his future to learn about how girl gives birth

And the Princess is teasing the Prince because she is till young and not really aware of homosexuality yet

The Oy line is fro a book I read as a kid

Also about Ryu's serious talk with the Prince. On the part where his whispered about the stuff 'That is more than just kissing' you have to guess what it is. I know what it is but I refuse to put it for this fanfiction


	6. Part 5

6 Weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer I don't own anyone

Pairing Prince/Kuro

Warning Getting caught

Notes Well guys this is near the end of my story now the Prince's and Kuro's secret will be found out by the King and Kuro's father

Story

Today is just a day before Valentine's ooh I'm so excited… I wonder if Kuro is too… Anyways today Kuro's father at home talking to Dad about something that sis, Kuro and I weren't allowed to hear so we have to head over to my bedroom. Well at least Kuro and I since sis decided to go out horse riding

Once everyone is gone we looked at each other and started blushing

'So Prince I guess it's just one day away…' said Kuro

'Yeah… yet I feel like I want to kiss you…' I said

Kuro started to REALLY go red as I went closer and put my lips into his mouth… It feels so cold yet it felt so wonderful to me as our tongues entwined together and I could taste the sweet taste of mint in his mouth

I wanted it to last for as long as possible unfortunately Kuro's father caught us when we were unaware of it

'AHA!' Kuro's father yelled 'I KNEW IT!'

Oh crap we are dead… At least only Kuro is since my Dad doesn't cares no hoot about who I'm dating. Unfortunately Kuro's father is because he is very concerned about the royal family line and doesn't want it to terminate from inbred or incest so he will do anything to prevent Ryu, June,(especially) Kuro, Shikao, Colombo and Opeo from dating with me. Since June has Foomin, Colombo has Lalala, Shikao is too naïve, Ryu has no time for romance and Opeo is too young to understand about love (12 years old) that means that… Kuro is the only option left since we have been best friends for thirteen years and some of our 'friendship moments' are more than a little too friendly…

'Kuro you are going right back home and you shall get a real row out of me' said Kuro's father

I started shaking at the tone of my uncle's voice. It's so fierce… even fiercer than Dad when he gets angry. The sight of Kuro's calm face just makes it feel even more disorienting since he is afraid of his father (Even though he never admits it to anyone)

'Hey what is going on here?' Dad boomed opening the door

'Your son and my son were being disgraceful'

'Our son is being disgraceful?'

'Yes he and Kuro were kissing in private'

'Oh really? What's wrong with that?'

'You know what's wrong brother'

'… You mean rule one of the royal codes?'

'Yes'

'Ooh that one… We don't really care about it'

'Brother you are too lenient…'

'Well as long as Our son is sufficiently happy and does his job in the star fixing job We don't mind'

'Listen brother you have to be really serious about this. If the Prince produces an inbred out of inappropriate circumstances or incest it could be disastrous'

'Isn't Kuro a male? Males can't produce babies as far as Our biology tells so there won't be any inbred'

'You don't get it do you? An heir dating a male cousin is the worst rule breaker of them all because if the heir- listen brother we need to talk in private'

'Oh okay'

As the two men walked off to talk somewhere else Kuro and I started to sweat. What's gonna happen to us?

30 minutes later Dad and Uncle went back in

'Well We are done talking to Our bother' said Dad 'We still have no idea why is he so serious about it'

'Yeah sure…' said Uncle 'Right Kuro it's time to go home NOW'

He grabbed Kuro's hand and dragged him out of the house

'Prince please don't worry about me. I'm the only one who's gonna suffer for this and it's for your own good' said Kuro

I looked at Kuro being dragged away until I can't see anymore. Oh dear god what is going to happen to him?

To be continued

The next part will be the final part


	7. Final Part

6 Weeks of Katamari

Disclaimer: I own one OC and that's it. Everyone else belongs to Namco/Keita Takahashi

Pairing Prince/Kuro

Warning: A bit of naughty reference at the end, not the kind of ending you'll really expect, an OC bashing at the begining

Notes: Finally the final chapter of this fiction… It's been too long…

Story

Oh my oh my oh my… We've been caught when we were off guard… Now Uncle is really angry at us…

Oh man I feel so frightened of him yet I'm willing to risk seeing Kuro even if it makes him sizzling.

As I was leaving the castle I saw that Marty Stu guy glaring with me with an axe on his hand.

'You won't get my love!' he screamed.

'Look now I don't want anything to do with you' I said 'Can you move?'

'NO! I want him to myself!'

'Well you ain't getting him' I said pushing him out of my way causing him to cry.

At Planet Shiro.

I arrived at Kuro's house and the first thing I saw is June. She looked so pale and frightened that I wondered that if Kuro's father's voice is really much scarier than I thought.

'J-June what's wrong?' I asked.

'I-it's Dad…' said June 'He stormed inside with Kuro and I was playing on my Playstation so Dad asked me to leave. After leaving the room I can hear Dad screaming his lungs out about something. I'm guessing about dating you so I ran out of the house, ran into you and well you know the rest of it.'

'Whoa… Can I listen to what's going on?'

'Urrr… sure… You can hear through the back entrance.'

'Thanks June.'

I ran through the back entrance and heard a deep voice screaming 'How dare you break the first rule of the Royal Cosmos Kuro! And to think you are my second son too…'

'D-dad I-I' Kuro stuttered.

'You are grounded mister and until you stop pursuing him I'm not letting you near the royal place again.'

I heard the door slam. Whew… he's gone. Time to talk to Kuro. I looked inside the window to see nobody but Kuro standing near the doorway. A few seconds later Kuro slumped into his bed and started to cry.

I knocked on the window.

'! Prince?' Kuro yelled wiping his tears.

'Kuro don't cry…' I said 'Please don't worry yourself over our relationship.'

'Prince I'm not crying over our relationship. It's actually because I'm afraid of Dad'

'Afraid of your father…'

'He feels so fierce around everyone and there's something that makes me so terribly fearful of him…'

'I think I understand Kuro. I'm afraid of my own father at times especially during his drunken bouts.'

'But I-I feel actually afraid of him every single hour of the day-'

'KURO!' A voice boomed.

We gasped as the door slammed open and we saw Uncle glaring at us.

Both of us shivered as he yelled 'Prince how dare you invade our house!'

'U-uncle I-I'

'Please Prince. Just go for your own good.'

'No Uncle I want to spend Valentine's Day with Kuro. I won't accept anyone I just won't.'

'You are so persistent Prince…'

We started arguing for hours. I'm guessing Auntie heard us since she barged into the room steaming.

'WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING FIGHTING OVER SOME STUPID DATE?' Auntie yelled.

'Oh Auntie!' I yelled.

'What are you two arguing about?'

'Well my nephew wants to date with my son' said Uncle.

'Is that it? Oh lord… what is the Prince drinking to get that kissing cousin syndrome?'

'Auntie I just want one date with Kuro…' I begged 'Please I won't ask for anymore dates if you agree.'

'No' said Uncle.

'Hush dear' said Auntie 'Fine you can date him… But you'd better keep your promise.'

'Oh yes Auntie' I said smiling at her.

'Thank you mama!' Kuro yelled hugging his mother.

'But young man once it's all over you are grounded for a week' said Uncle.

The next day.

Finally Valentine's Day. Ahh… now we can have a date. Nowhere too fancy but not too drab either. A little private area near a tree. (Not Kurock, another tree)

As soon as we settled down and felt comfortable I grabbed his arms and said 'Kuro you know how I feel about you right?'

'Yes Prince.'

'Kuro someday when we get older let's get away from it all… Away from our family, our cousins everyone and… and… let us do more than just this…'

Kuro blushed 'Really?'

'Yes Kuro… I love you. I really do'

'You won't abandon me for another guy with a bigger *beep*?'

'No I won't. I don't care for endowment Kuro. Or looks or that whole seme/uke thing Kuro. I love you because you are you and you know it'

'Prince…'

He closed his eyes, held his breath and kissed me on my lips. It felt so sensational like before… His cool lips together with mine as we intertwined our tongue together and we grabbed each other backs while he pushed me onto the soft ground. Ahh… The moment to enjoy… So sensational… I'll feel a little sad once the moment ends but I'll still see Kuro everyday so I can wait for another three years before I turn eighteen

The end

PS I'll write some sort of a sequel to this but it will be M rated for lemons (It's not just PWP but there will be a few in the entire stories between a few couples)


End file.
